


Bad Influence

by pisti



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisti/pseuds/pisti
Summary: Hakuryuu’s worst habits are always the ones that turn Judar on the most.





	Bad Influence

Hakuryuu moves into Judar’s apartment the second he’s legally able. Living under Gyokuen’s roof isn’t easy, and Judar welcomes him with open arms.

They’ve had a thing for about a year now, on-and-off, and it’s upgraded to full time immediately. Hakuryuu thought he’d mind, but he doesn’t. It’s fun. He likes Judar. They think alike and want alike, apart from a couple idiosyncrasies. They both have them. 

Hakuryuu likes to tell Judar what to do more often than let him do what he wants.

Judar likes… well, various things. Mostly things that are bad for Hakuryuu’s health.

He supposes he had it coming, since he’s the one that started it. Not Judar. Those are the things about him that Judar always likes best - the ones Hakuryuu does himself.

In fact, Judar had no idea he smoked, until Hakuryuu accidentally left his alarm on snooze instead of turning it off for the day. That annoyed Judar enough to get his lazy ass out of bed to hunt Hakuryuu down to complain first thing in the morning.

He finds Hakuryuu on the balcony and stares, annoyance forgotten.

“You smoke?”

Hakuryuu just nods. He’s tired, too. It’s early, he has a long day ahead, and Judar kept him up late.

“How’ve I never seen you until now?” Judar asks as Hakuryuu taps his cigarette off the balcony.

“I don’t do it much. Only when the mood strikes.”

“Your brother smoked too, right? Hakuren?”

“Yes. More than I do.”

Judar hums as he watches Hakuryuu inhale deeply. He’s almost done, which is probably why he’s not too bothered with Judar finding out. He’s relaxed. That’s the point of it.

It’s a given that Judar accepts this part of him, anyway. Judar has never judged him before.

When Judar tells him it turned him on that evening, Hakuryuu isn’t surprised.

Over the years, Judar’s told him stranger things. It’s not like he couldn’t tell, either; mouth slightly parted and eyes glued to the smoke leaving Hakuryuu’s mouth, he’s an open book.

He convinces Hakuryuu to smoke inside next time. “I don’t care if you get it on my furniture,” he says.

Hakuryuu knows that Judar isn’t thinking ahead. He’s only thinking far enough into the future to get himself off on his new fixation. He does that sometimes. It’s charming, in a way, and Hakuryuu likes the attention. He obliges. “You have to get up early. I usually only smoke in the morning.”

“Okay,” Judar says. When he wants something, he’ll do anything for it. It’s one of the parts of him that Hakuryuu likes. He’d like it more if Judar ever fixated on something useful, but he’s used to this by now. Expects it. They both have their idiosyncrasies. 

When he wakes up the next morning he doesn’t feel the need until Judar looks at him expectantly. Their sex the night before was fantastic and he’s already as relaxed as he needs to be to get through day.

The only thing that makes him do it is Judar’s half-hard eagerness pressing against his leg once his alarm starts blaring.

Hakuryuu thinks again how Judar can get off on the strangest things as he grabs his pack and lighter from the nightstand. He doesn’t like clutter so he normally puts them away. Judar made him leave them so he didn’t forget.

“Where did you want me to do this again?” Hakuryuu asks. 

Judar shrugs. He looks half asleep. “Anywhere’s fine. As long as it’s in here.”

Hakuryuu takes a saucer from the kitchen for a makeshift ashtray and places it on the table beside their living room’s sole loveseat. They sit down, facing the wrong direction—towards each other.

Judar watches his hands as he lights up in one practiced stroke.

“Since when’ve you smoked, anyway?”

“Every now and then since I was a teenager. Don’t tell my sister. It’ll just trouble her.”

“Your secrets are safe with me.”

Hakuryuu takes his first drag. He did this yesterday, and it doesn’t exactly feel new until he opens his eyes and sees Judar staring. He doesn’t understand what about this is turning him on so much, but he climbs over Hakuryuu’s legs, closer, and Hakuryuu lowers the cigarette to avoid singeing him.

Judar kisses his mouth when it’s full of smoke, doesn’t shy away when Hakuryuu exhales. Pulls it into his own lungs. Hakuryuu can tell by how fast he does it, how he tenses up that he doesn’t like it personally. Only when Hakuryuu does it.

He pulls away to take another drag, one that he blows in Judar’s face. He likes that, too.

He’s easy, in his own way.

They waste too much time making out on the couch while Hakuryuu smokes. They try everything: Hakuryuu blows it onto his face, his neck, into his mouth. Judar presses his hardness onto Hakuryuu, pushes his tongue past his teeth and into his dry and hot mouth.

Then Hakuryuu pulls away again for another drag, and they repeat. Judar’s enthusiasm turns him on in turn, and by the time Hakuryuu’s smoked the cigarette to its filter Judar’s bucking his hips into Hakuryuu’s free hand for release.

As soon as Judar cums, Hakuryuu scoots out from under him. “I need a shower. I have work today, as you know.”

“Let’s do this again tomorrow,” Judar says.

“Maybe.”

Judar understands that to mean yes and grins.

It’s no surprise that their sex life improves. It wasn’t bad before, but Judar’s all over him now in a way he wasn’t before. In a way that Hakuryuu didn’t know was possible.

“Don’t people normally smoke after sex?” Judar pushes a week from being enlightened about Hakuryuu’s habit, when they’re laying in a sweaty pile. 

“I’ve never had the urge, personally.”

“What makes you have the urge?”

Hakuryuu shrugs. “Stress. Sleeping with you doesn’t exactly fit the bill.”

“So I should be more stressful?”

Hakuryuu sighs. “If that’s your goal, you’re doing a great job of it. Hand me the pack if you want to see me smoke so badly.”

Judar grins. His expression’s giddy, almost like a kid as he finds Hakuryuu’s pack and lighter. He removes a cigarette and places it carefully between Hakuryuu’s outstretched fingers.

“Do you even know how to use a lighter?”

“How hard can it be?” Judar asks. He figures it out on the second try, and lights the cigarette in Hakuryuu’s hand.

Lucky break.

Hakuryuu sits up a bit and puts the stick to his lips, shooting a glare at Judar in the process. That lasts until approximately three seconds after he breathes in and the tobacco spreads through his lungs.

Oh. This is good.

Hakuryuu can see why people do it now.

Judar’s expression is triumphant when Hakuryuu opens his eyes up again. “See? I knew you’d like it.”

“I wish I didn’t,” Hakuryuu says as he takes another drag. If post-coitus bliss wasn’t enough, now he could add the relaxation a cigarette could bring him to it. Why didn’t he try this sooner?

“It’s fine,” Judar says, waving Hakuryuu’s worries away as usual. “It’s hot. Man, I wish I would’ve known sooner. You should’ve told me. You know I won’t judge you.”

“No, but you’ll be a bad influence. Like you are now.”

He just laughs. “That’s true.”

“I only used to smoke a couple times a month and now I’m doing it every day because of you. Isn’t it about time you’re more grateful than this?”

Normally they sit on the loveseat. Hakuryuu takes the armchair this time. Judar takes care of the cigarette. He likes lighting it, watching it, but doesn’t like smoking it. Figures.

“Like how?” Judar asks as he hands him the lit cigarette. As if he doesn’t already know exactly what Hakuryuu means.

“On your knees.”

Judar doesn’t need to be told twice. Once there, he rubs at Hakuryuu’s pants without being told. Unzips them, licks him eagerly.

They both get something out of doing it like this. Judar will be obedient if it means he gets off, and Hakuryuu can get off to his uncharacteristic obedience in turn. It’s a very powerful feeling, watching Judar work so hard to get him off while Hakuryuu relaxed into his smoke.

Judar’s enthusiastic bobbing, the smell of smoke settling around him. This is a pleasure he never thought he’d be engaging in.

He only takes a drag when Judar slows to watch him, careful not to burn his mouth. He leaves it in his lungs long enough for it to stagnate, then blows it towards Judar.

He could get used to this, he thinks as Judar pushes him over the limit, cock deep enough in his mouth that he whines at the cum leaking down his throat.

“Good,” Hakuryuu says once he’s caught his breath and puts out the spent cigarette. “Now wait. Don’t take care of yourself yet.”

“What? Why n—,” Judar starts, but stops when he sees the lighter in Hakuryuu’s hand. He’s easy to control. All it takes is a cheap lighter and some smoke and he’ll do anything.

Hakuryuu blows his first clean drag towards the ceiling. He never chain smoked. Judar is a terrible influence, showing him how good it feels to take a drag after release. How obedient he’d be if he could just watch.

He watches Judar tap his fingers on the floor and watch and breathe deeply, trying to take everything in and save it in his mind so he can recall the image to pleasure himself with once Hakuryuu finishes and lets him cum.

He could get _very_ used to this.


End file.
